an unexpected accident
by americano
Summary: "Hai.. ehmm bisakah aku membantumu?" / KaiSoo / mature / gender switch / switched role / boy:Kyungsoo girl: Jongin
1. Chapter 1

**AN UNEXPECTED ACCIDENT  
><strong>

Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

_**mature**_ – _**school life**_ – _**gender switch**_ – _**switch role**_/?/

**boy**: Kyungsoo | **girl**: jongin

* * *

><p>Jongin berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Tubuh bagian <em>selatan<em>nya terasa geli, seperti ada tangan-tangan gaib yang menggelitikinya. Dia berusaha merapatkan kakinya saat berjalan, berusaha menghentikan tangan-tangan yang menggelitik bagian _selatan_ tubuhnya. _But instead of stopping their work, those hands become more aggressive to tickle her southern body_. Jongin semakin resah. Bisa dirasakan _underwear_nya kini telah lembab. Ingatkan Jongin untuk memasang pembalut sebelum kelasnya dimulai jika tangan-tangan gaib itu belum berhenti menggelitikinya. Karena Jongin yakin, _underwear_nya akan semakin lembab atau bahkan basah jika tangan-tangan itu masih aktif bekerja di _vagina_nya, dan Jongin tidak mau cairannya menembus hingga nampak di rok seragamnya. _Oh Tuhan, tolong hentikan tangan-tangan gaib yang menggelitik vaginaku. Jangan biarkan aku bermain solo saat lunch break nanti. Ku mohon Tuhan_, adalah doa Jongin kepada sang Tuhan pagi ini.

Jongin harus lebih sering berdoa kepada Tuhan karena Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya pagi ini. _Jongin doesn't feel her vagina being tickled anymore. _Cairannya juga hanya membuat _underwear_nya lembab, tidak sampai basah. _Oh God, thanks. _Jongin menjadi lebih lega saat berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Tapi kelegaan Jongin tidak bertahan lama setelah ia memasuki kelasnya. Tangan-tangan gaib kembali menggelitik _vagina_nya. Penyebabnya adalah seorang pemuda yang duduk di pojok kelasnya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang tampak halus berwarna hitam, berbibir sexy dengan bentuk hati saat tersenyum, dan mata bulat yang sangat sexy. Kyungsoo, pemuda yang muncul di mimpinya dan membuatnya mendesah.

Otaknya memutar ulang mimpi erotis yang ia alami semalam. Mimpi dimana ia bersenggama dengan Kyungsoo, pemuda yang sudah ditaksirnya sejak lama. Bayangan-bayangan saat Kyungsoo dan dirinya sedang bermain dengan begitu hebatnya di atas ranjang kembali membuat tangan-tangan gaib di _vagina_nya bergerak aktif. Semakin merangsang _vagina_ Jongin untuk mengeluarkan cairannya. _Oh shit! I guess I must playing solo in the lunch break, _batin Jongin saat mendudukkan dirinya di bangku ketiga dari barisan depan kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, ingin pergi ke kantin bersama?" tanya Sehun, teman sebangku Jongin yang sangat sexy dan memiliki payudara yang besar. Sehun adalah pacar Luhan, sahabat Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Luhan sangat maniak dengan sex. Mereka akan melakukannya kapan saja dan di mana saja.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih ada urusan." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dngan sangat terburu. Karena _hell_, Jongin ingin segera mengusir tangan-tangan gaib yang mempermainkan vaginanya. Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan tangannya sendiri untuk segera mengaduk-aduk _vagina_nya dan mengusir tangan-tangan gaib itu.

"Oh baiklah. Aku akan pergi bersama Luhan. Sampai ketemu nanti." Dan setelah Sehun pergi menginggalkan kelas, Jongin segera berlari menuju _rooftop_ untuk membebaskan dirinya dari serangan tangan-tangan gaib di _vagina_nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di _rooftop_, Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pojok _rooftop_. Di bagian pojok sana ada sebuah ruangan kecil kosong yang terbuat dari tripleks, yang dulunya dijadikan sebagai tempat beristirahat saat makan siang oleh satpam yang menjaga sekolah Jongin. Tapi entah mengapa, satu tahun belakangan ini, ruangan itu tidak digunakan lagi oleh satpam sekolah. Jadi, sebagai gantinya, Jongin lah yang menggunakan ruangan itu untuk tempat beristirahatnya. Tak hanya untuk beristirahat, ruangan itu juga sering Jongin jadikan sebagai tempat untuk bermasturbasi.

Jongin segera melepaskan _underwear_nya begitu ia memasuki ruangan kecil itu. _Underwear_nya sudah basah. Cairannya banyak yang keluar selama pelajaran tadi. Untunglah Jongin membawa _underwear_ lain sebagai cadangan jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Kemeja yang melekat ditubuhnya juga ia lepaskan, menyisakan bra yang membungkus payudara besar dan kenyal miliknya. Lalu Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi kayu yang ada di sana. Kakinya ia angkat lebar-lebar di atas meja yang ada di depannya. Dan Jongin siap bermasturbasi dengan membayangkan mimpinya semalam.

Tangan Jongin perlahan turun menuju _vagina_nya, menggesekkan jari-jarinya pelan dan lembut di atas _klitoris_nya. Perlahan jari-jarinya semakin meningkatkan kecepatannya dalam menggesek _klitoris_nya, membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam erat. Aktivitas jari-jari Jongin di _vagina_nya kini adalah menggesek-mencubit-memelintir-dan kembali menggesek _klitoris_nya. Nafas Jongin semakin berat karena merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh jari-jarinya sendiri. Tangan Jongin yang lain ia biarkan meremas payudaranya dan memelintir putingnya bergantian. Terkadang tangan Jongin mencubit gemas putingnya hingga membuatnya memekik.

Karena sudah begitu terangsang dengan permainan tangan-tangannya sendiri, Jongin membuka lubang _vagina_nya yang sudah berkedut-kedut ganas, bernafsu untuk menyedot apa saja yang akan memasukinya. Jongin menyiapkan dua jarinya di depan lubang _vagina_nya. Menghirup nafas yang dalam sebelum memasukkan kedua jarinya secara langsung ke dalam lubangnya.

Jongin memekik sesaat setelah jari-jarinya memasuki lubangnya. Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama, Jongin segera menggerakkan kedua jarinya keluar masuk lubangnya. Jari-jarinya ia gerakkan dengan cukup cepat, membuat Jongin lagi-lagi mendesah karena ulah jarinya. Tidak puas hanya dengan dua jari yang bekerja di lubangnya, Jongin menambahkan satu lagi jarinya untuk ikut mengaduk-aduk _vagina_nya. Jongin mendesah karena merasa vaginanya sangat penuh. Jongin kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya, mencari titik paling dalam kewanitaannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Jongin memekik dengan keras karena ketiga jarinya telah menumbuk titik paling dalam kewanitaannya. Ketiga jarinya ia gerakkan semakin cepat, menumbuk titiknya habis-habisan. Desahannya terdengar semakin keras. Dan Jongin tidak peduli jika ada orang yang mendengarnya.

Lima menit berlalu, Jongin bisa merasakan perutnya melilit, siap menyemburkan cairannya. Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya di dalam vaginanya. Tangannya yang lain juga sibuk meremas payudaranya dengan kuat. Jongin juga memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi untuk mempercepat datangnya klimaks yang dinanti-nantikan. Karena begitu seriusnya Jongin dalam berkonsentrasi, Jongin tidak sadar jika ada seorang siswa yang membuka pintu ruangan kecilnya.

Siswa itu terkejut melihat Jongin bermasturbasi dengan begitu _hot_nya, dan memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk setelah mendengar desahan yang sangat _provocative_ dari Jongin. Jongin masih tidak sadar jika ada seorang siswa yang kini melihatnya sedang bermasturbasi, mendesah hebat dan meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo. Kegiatan dan desahan Jongin berhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hai.. ehmm bisakah aku membantumu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continued _

* * *

><p>am I disappointed you? hehehe<p>

kepotong ya adegannya Jongin? maafkan dakuuu ~

tapi emang aku buat gitu sih, biar kalian penasaran hehehe

–_emang siapa yang penasaran? kayaknya gag ada juga-_

ada yang tau cowok yang mau bantuin Jongin itu siapa? Yuuk main tebak-tebak an :D

tulis jawabannya di kolom review yaa ~ _-moduuus, bilang aja pengen di review-_

comments and reviews allowed looh :D

silahkan yang mau komen. mau komen apa aja silahkan. tapi yang baik dan sopan ya :)

p.s.

nulis switched role gini susah -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**AN UNEXPECTED ACCIDENT**

Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

_**mature**_ – _**school life**_ – _**gender switch**_ – _**switch role**_/?/

**boy**: Kyungsoo | **girl**: jongin

* * *

><p><em>Lima menit berlalu, Jongin bisa merasakan perutnya melilit, siap menyemburkan cairannya. Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya di dalam vaginanya. Tangannya yang lain juga sibuk meremas payudaranya dengan kuat. Jongin juga memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi untuk mempercepat datangnya klimaks yang dinanti-nantikan. Karena begitu seriusnya Jongin dalam berkonsentrasi, Jongin tidak sadar jika ada seorang siswa yang membuka pintu ruangan kecilnya. <em>

_Siswa itu terkejut melihat Jongin bermasturbasi dengan begitu hotnya, dan memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk setelah mendengar desahan yang sangat provocative dari Jongin. Jongin masih tidak sadar jika ada seorang siswa yang kini melihatnya sedang bermasturbasi, mendesah hebat dan meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo. Kegiatan dan desahan Jongin berhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsinya._

"_Hai.. Bisakah aku membantumu?"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jongin terdiam. Matanya terbelalak melihat seorang siswa yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kecilnya. Semua aktivitas yang dilakukannya ia hentikan. Namun jari-jari yang berada di dalam lubang _vagina_nya masih bertahan di dalam sana, tangannya yang lain pun masih menangkup _payudara_ sintalnya. Pikiran Jongin _blank_, kosong. Ia masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dilihatnya di depan pintu ruangan kecilnya sana.

Seorang siswa dengan rambut yang tampak halus berwarna hitam, berbibir sexy dengan bentuk hati saat tersenyum, dan mata bulat yang sangat sexy. Seorang siswa yang dalam mimpi Jongin, tengah menghujami _vagina_ Jongin dengan penis kerasnya. Seorang siswa yang ditaksirnya sejak lama. Seorang siswa bernama Kyungsoo. Tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kecilnya, melihatnya bermasturbasi dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu Jongin. Apakah Jongin bermimpi?

_Dia tidak mungkin Kyungsoo, kan? Seseorang yang berdiri di sana hanya khayalanku saja kan? Dia tidak mungkin Kyungsoo... _Batin Jongin terus mengulang kalimat-kalimat itu. Jongin masih tidak percaya Kyungsoo melihatnya bermasturbasi dan mendesahkan namanya. Jongin juga masih tidak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk membantunya mencapai klimaks. _Holly Shit! Dia tidak mungkin Kyungsoo._

Jongin masih terdiam. Ia masih bingung dengan situasi ini. Jongin hanya terdiam melongo, tak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya diam melihat Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Jongin masih terdiam ketika Kyungsoo menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja, lalu melebarkan kembali kakinya ketika kedua kakinya sudah menapak di tanah . Jongin juga masih terdiam saat Kyungsoo menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari lubang _vagina_nya.

Reaksi Jongin mulai hidup ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda yang lembab dan basah membelai _vagina_nya. Desahannya kembali terdengar saat benda basah itu terus membelai _vagina_ basah Jongin. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di bawah sana. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah Kyungsoo yang berjongkok di depannya dan menjilati _vagina_nya.

"Ahhh… Kyungsoo apa yangh kau lakukanhh?" Jongin berusaha menjauhkan kepala Kyungsoo dari _vagina_nya. Dan berhasil. Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya dari _vagina_ Jongin dan langsung menatap Jongin tepat di matanya. Jongin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berkilat nafsu itu memandangnya. _Vagina_ Jongin kembali terasa geli hanya karena tatapan mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku tadi. Jadi aku pikir, kau pasti menginginkanku. Dan saat aku menawarkan diri untuk membantumu, kau hanya diam saja. Karena aku begitu yakin kau menginginkanku, dan aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu bermain sendirian, aku memutuskan untuk membantumu meski kau tak menjawab penawaranku tadi." Jongin hanya melongo mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Jadi, Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin mendesahkan namanya? _Oh Shit! God just kill me right now! _Jerit Jongin dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa sekarang aku boleh meneruskan pekerjaanku yang tertunda? Aku tidak akan menghentikan pekerjaanku meski kau menolak penawaranku untuk membantumu_. Because you already make me hard, so I won't let you go. Prepare your vagina to be __thrusted with my erected penis_." Seringai mesum tercetak di bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin baru pertama kali ini melihatnya. Dan dia merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak kembali.

Jongin bergetar menerima perlakukan lidah Kyungsoo yang lihai memainkan _vagina_nya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut Kyungsoo yang halus, memberi tahu Kyungsoo bahwa ia sangat menikmati lidah Kyungsoo di _vagina_nya. Dan tangan lainnya, ia gunakan untuk meremas sendiri payudaranya.

Lidah Kyungsoo menjilat _vagina_ becek Jongin dengan lembut lalu memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengaduk-aduk lubang _vagina_ Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mendesah dan menjambak rambut Kyungsoo saat kenikmatan benar-benar menguasai tubuhnya. Jongin memekik saat gigi-gigi tajam Kyungsoo menggigit _clitoris_nya lalu menghisapnya. Jongin semakin bergetar saat hisapan Kyungsoo di _clitoris_nya semakin kuat.

"Akhh! Kyungsoo!" Jongin sudah tidak tahan. Cairannya keluar bersamaan dengan gigitan Kyungsoo di _clitoris_nya. Tangannya yang semula menjambak rambut Kyungsoo kini terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup merasakan sensasi _after climax_ yang begitu nikmat baginya. Jongin mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah setelah klimaksnya. Tapi nafas Jongin kembali tercekat saat dirasanya sebuah benda tumpul, keras dan panjang menerobos lubang _vagina_nya.

Sosok Kyungsoo yang berada di depannya dengan kepala mendongak dan mata tertutup terlihat oleh matanya saat sepasang indranya itu ia buka kembali. Celana yang dipakai Kyungsoo sudah berada diatas mata kaki pemuda itu. Dan _penis_ Kyungsoo sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh sepasang mata Jongin, karena Jongin yakin _penis_ Kyungsoo pasti sudah berada di dalam _vagina_nya.

Jongin menutup matanya kembali merasakan _penis_ keras Kyungsoo yang bersarang di _vagina_nya. _Penis_ Kyungsoo sangat keras, panjang dan besar. Jongin pernah membayangkan seberapa besar ukuran _penis_ Kyungsoo, dan dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _penis_ Kyungsoo akan sebesar ini. _Vagina_nya terasa sangat penuh. Seolah kelima jari tangan Jongin lah yang memasuki _vagina_nya.

"_Ouh shit! You're so tight.._" Kyungsoo menggerakkan _penis_nya keluar masuk _vagina_ Jongin dengan tempo pelan_. Penis_nya dijepit kuat oleh _vagina_ Jongin, membuat _penis_nya sulit untuk bergerak.

Kyungsoo masih menggerakkan _penis_nya dengan tempo pelan selama satu atau dua menit, mencoba merenggangkan lubang Jongin. Setelah dirasa ada sedikit _space_ di lubang Jongin, Kyungsoo mulai menaikkan tempo gerakan keluar masuk _penis_nya. Kaki Jongin ia buka lebih lebar untuk mempermudah pergerakan _penis_nya di lubang gadis yang ada dibawahnya itu. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo bekerja di _payudara_ Jongin yang terabaikan. Meremas dan memelintir puting kerasnya.

Jongin mendesah keenakan karena remasan tangan Kyungsoo di _payudara_nya dan genjotan _penis_ Kyungsoo di _vagina_nya. Kakinya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya agar _penis _Kyungsoo masuk lebih dalam kedalam lubangnya.

"Aahh.. ahhh ahh tusuk lebih ahh dalam sayangh~" Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tubuh Jongin tersentak kebelakang dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Karena tepat setelah Jongin berkata seperti itu, Kyungsoo menusukkan _penis_nya sangat dalam kedalam lubang Jongin hingga ujung _penis_nya menumbuk titik kenikamatannya.

Merasa telah menemukan titik nikmat Jongin, Kyungsoo menggerakkan _penis_nya semakin kuat dan dalam, dan dalam tempo yang semakin cepat. Tubuh Jongin semakin terhentak karena pergerakan Kyungsoo. Desahan tak henti-hentinya mengalun dari bibir Jongin, semakin keras dan _provocative_. Karena tak ingin desahannya terdengar hingga keluar ruangan, Jongin menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya. Jongin mengeluarkan lidahnya dan membelai bibir sexy Kyungsoo, mengundang lidah Kyungsoo untuk keluar dan bertarung lidah dengan miliknya. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditantang, dengan segera mengeluarkan lidahnya dan langsung membelit lidah Jongin dan menghisapnya. Jongin mengeluh. Tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Tangan Kyungsoo mulai bergerak cepat di _payudara_ Jongin. Meremas dua payudara Jongin dengan kuat dan cepat, sekuat dan secepat hujaman _penis_nya di _vagina_ Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi. Dilepasnya kontak antara lidahnya dengan lidah Kyungsoo, dan membiarkan pita suaranya mengeluarkan desahannya sekeras mungkin. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menahan desahannya. Hujaman _penis_ Kyungsoo di _vagina_nya dan remasan tangan Kyungsoo di _payudara_nya terasa sangat nikmat. Membuat Jongin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah.

"_Hey Jonginh… ouh You are a slut. A hot slut eunghh ahh.._" Mendengar _dirty-talk_ yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo, nafsu Jongin semakin menggebu.

"_Ohh ahh Ya! Your penis drives mehh crazyhh eumhh… Fuck me enghh harder ahh ahh Kyungsoo!_" _Dirty-talk_ balasan dari Jongin membuat _sex_ mereka semakin panas. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"_Beg for it slut! Ssh ahhh ~ ouh yeah.._"

"_Fuck mehh harder, mas.. ahh master emmhh. Please ahh. I beg you."_

"_Your wish is fulfilled slut!"_ Dengan itu, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seluruh _penis_nya dan memutar tubuh Jongin menjadi menungging dengan bertempu pada kursi yang digunakannya. Setelahnya Kyungsoo langsung menghujamkan _penis_nya kedalam lubang _anal_ Jongin. Jongin memekik kesakitan. Lubang _anal_nya masih perawan, belum pernah dimasuki siapapun bahkan apapun. Dan sekarang, lubang _anal_nya telah dimasuki oleh _penis_ besar Kyungsoo tanpa pemanasan apapun.

Jongin meringis merasakan sakit di lubang _anal_nya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit luar biasa. Tubuhnya terasa seperti dibelah menjadi dua bagian saking sakitnya. Tapi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jongin langsung hilang saat jari-jari Kyungsoo menerobos memasuki lubang _vagina_ Jongin untuk menggantikan _penis_nya. Jari-jari Kyungsoo bergerak sangat cepat dan tepat, menumbuk titik nikmatnya. _Penis_ Kyungsoo yang berada di lubang analnya juga bergerak sama cepatnya dengan gerakan jari-jari Kyungsoo di _vagina_nya. Kini, yang Jogin rasakan hanyalah kenikmaatan.

"_Ahh you're amazing Masterhh Kyungsoo~ Aah… ahhh… eummmh" _

"_Do you like it slut?! Ouhh shit!"_ Gerakan _penis_ dan jari-jari Kyungsoo semakin cepat di kedua lubang Jongin. Tangan Kyungsoo yang lainnya kini juga sibuk mengerjai _puting_ Jongin bergantian. _Cubit-pelintir-tarik-cubit-pelintir-tarik_ hingga puting Jongin memerah. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dengan mata terpejam erat dan mendesah semakin keras. _Oh Shit! He's truly amazing! _

"_Yeaah I like it masterhh. Please fuck mehh harderhh.."_ Jongin ingin Kyungsoo segera membawanya menuju klimaks. Jongin sudah lelah. Melakukan _sex_ dengan Kyungsoo benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"_I've already done it slut! Do you want me to fuck you much harder than this, huh?!" _

"_Yeshh pleasehh.. I'm already tired misterhh ahh.."_ Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jari-jari dan _penisn_ya dari lubang-lubang Jongin dan membalikkan badan Jongin menjadi duduk kembali. Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan kedua kaki Jongin di atas pundaknya dan langsung melesakkan _penis_nya kedalam _vagina_ Jongin dan menghujamnya keras-keras.

Tiga tusukan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Perutnya sudah sangat melilit. Lubang _vagina_nya sudah mengetat, menjepit penis Kyungsoo.

"_Masterhh I'm closehh ahh.. ahh.. ahh.."_

"_Me too sshh… eumhh. Wait for mehh eunghhh.."_ Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia makin mengetatkan lubang _vagina_nya untuk menjepit penis Kyungsoo lebih kuat. Bisa dirasakan Jongin, _penis _Kyungsoo berkedut dengan cepat.

"_Enghh slut I'm coming!"_ Dan dengan dua sodokan terakhirnya, Kyungsoo menyemburkan _sperma_nya di dalam _vagina_ Jongin. _Sperma_ Kyungsoo yang sangat banyak bercampur menjadi satu dengan banyaknya cairan Jongin yang keluar bersamaan dengan _sperma_ Kyungsoo. Cairan mereka berdua tak tertampung di dalam lubang Jongin, membuat sebagian dari cairan itu keluar dan mengalir di selangkangan Jongin.

Jongin menutup matanya, meresapi kenikmatan dari klimaks yang diperolehnya. Jongin bisa merasakan _penis_ Kyungsoo yang masih bertengger di lubang _vagina_nya. Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan itu, malah dia ingin Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan _penis_nya.

Setelah puas meresapi kenikmatan yang baru saja didapatnya, Jongin perlahan membuka matanya. Sepasang matanya sudah siap melihat wajah tampan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum puas karena permainan _sex_ mereka.

Tapi setelah sepasang matanya sudah terbuka sempurna, Jongin tidak dapat melihat senyum puas Kyungsoo. Malah yang dia lihat hanyalah…. Dia hanya melihat _nobody_. Dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo.

Jongin yakin Kyungsoo belum mengeluarkan _penis_nya sebelum dia membuka matanya tadi. Jadi tidak mungkin kan jika Kyungsoo sudah pergi? Lalu? Apa artinya?

Jongin melihat kebawah, ke arah _vagina_nya. Dan yang Jongin lihat adalah, semua jari tangannya –kecuali dua ibu jari- berada didalam lubang _vagina_nya, dan jari-jari itu sudah basah dengan cairan putih kental yang sangat banyak.

Jongin mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan membawa mereka ke depan wajahnya. Menatap jari-jarinya dengan tidak percaya.

"Jadi aku hanya membayangkan melakukan _sex _dengan Kyungsoo? Jadi _sex_ tadi hanya khayalanku saja?" Dengan lirih, Jongin bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hahahahaha kau bodoh Jongin!" Jongin mulai tertawa saat tak mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Setelah puas tertawa dan mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh, Jongin mulai menangis terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continued_

taraaaaa ~

I am so sorry for the late update u,u

I was so busy with the college stuffs. final exams, essays, assignments. they made me crazy -_-

but now, I am free ~ hehehe

thanks for all the reviewers {}

aku gag nyangka responnya bakal sebagus itu...

30+ review itu bener-bener bikin aku terharu _hukshuks_

jadi, apakah kalian suka dengan chapter ini?

tulis pendapat kalian di kolom review, oke? ;)

sekali lagi,

makasih buat kalian semua yang uda sempetin buat review /cium/

semoga puas sama chapter ini {}

see you in the next chapter ~


End file.
